Finally Free
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Severus takes care of an obstacle that's standing in his way.


**Title: **Finally Free**  
**

**Warnings: **Implied Character Death

**Pairings: **Severus/Narcissa

**Rating: **T

**Word Count: **1,280**  
**

**Summary: **Severus takes care of an obstacle that's standing in his way.

**Notes: **Written for taming the muse livejournal community. Prompt: Passport

Written for Relationship Bingo Board Challenge. The smut or fluff square.

Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, Season 2, Round 8. Captain of Kenmare Kestrals. I had to write a fluffy story that included Inferi.

I really enjoyed writing Severus/Narcissa for the first time ever. I think I ship them now.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

* * *

Severus watched from a distance as the Inferi surrounded Lucius Malfoy. The blond patriarch struggled, but he couldn't escape the horde. He smirked as the usual pristine hair became clumped with dirt and he was no longer his stoic self as he thrashed and did his best to get away from the horrible creatures.

Severus turned away, immune to the piercing screams. He took a few steps until there was silence and Apparated away to his safe haven.

As soon as he reappeared at home, he was pulled into the comforting arms of his love.

"Is it over?" she asked. There was such hope in her eyes.

Severus allowed a true smile to grace his features. His answer was to lift her up and spin her around, holding her body close to his.

This kissed while she was still in his arms. Her lips were as wonderful as ever as she pressed them insistently against his. He held her, unable to believe it was finally and truly over. They were finally free to be together.

Narcissa's feet touched the ground as their lips parted. "I'm free. Draco's free."

Severus nodded. "Lucius Malfoy will never hurt either of you again."

She couldn't stop the tears that were streaming down her cheeks, but he wasn't worried. He knew they were tears of joy and those were the best kind.

"Are you sure it can't be traced back to you?"

"I didn't use my wand," Severus reassured. "There's no way they will ever connect it to me."

"Good," she breathed and kissed him again. She knew there would be no money or inheritance. They lost everything to war reparations. It was probably the main reason no one would suspect Narcissa or Draco. They had nothing to gain from Lucius's death, except maybe freedom.

Claps were heard and Narcissa pushed away while Severus tried to hold on to her. "Sev," she laughed as she finally was able to put distance between them.

They turned to face Draco who leaned against a wall. "How sweet," he teased. He seemed to have a healthier complexion and Severus wandered if removing the fear of Lucius could really have that much effect.

"Draco," Severus said in his professor voice.

Narcissa laughed and it sounded so carefree, so happy. "You really have the worst timing." She took Severus's hand and gave it a light squeeze.

Severus returned the pressure. He didn't want to let go of his lifeline.

Draco shrugged. "So, Uncle Sev. Are you going to make an honest woman out of my mother?"

Narcissa blushed and tried to reproach Draco, but Severus cleanly cut in. "Of course."

Draco nodded as Narcissa kissed Severus's cheek. "Good."

Severus turned to face Narcissa. "I was actually thinking about maybe taking a trip. We can to go somewhere foreign, maybe somewhere neither of us have ever been. We can get married there, with only Draco as the witness. It's probably not as lavish as you're used to, but –"

Narcissa placed her lips on Severus's lips, effectively cutting him off. "It's perfect and so romantic. I can't believe we're going to actually elope."

"I'm thinking either Spain or Japan," Severus murmured against her lips.

"I vote for Spain," Draco said, breaking the moment between the lovers.

Narcissa looked over at her son who grinned cheekily and gave in. "Either would be lovely. I'm fine with Spain."

Severus nodded. "Get your wizarding passport."

"You mean we're going to leave right now?" Narcissa asked, the shock evident in her voice and on her face.

"I don't want to wait longer than I have to. I want to be your husband."

Narcissa pulled Severus's lips to hers and kissed fiercely. She never felt as loved as she did while with this man.

They parted ways to gather everything they would need. Narcissa made sure to choose her prettiest dress for when she became Narcissa Snape. She giggled and did a little spin while holding the dress against her body. Severus would drool; she couldn't wait.

It would look suspicious if they arranged to travel together, so Narcissa and Draco arranged for an international Portkey to Spain while Severus arranged for a separate one.

When they landed, they checked into the wizarding hotel and Severus made the floo call. "Hello, Mr. Fernando. I need to arrange a bonding ceremony. I want it as soon as possible."

Narcissa felt her breath catch at that. Severus hadn't asked if she was okay with that, but he truly hadn't needed to. Narcissa had assumed they were going to have an ordinary wedding ceremony where divorce was allowed. A bonding ceremony was permanent, which was why it was always used in betrothals. The only way out of a bonding was death, and only then could someone bonded remarry. When one died, their magic disappeared, which made the bonding magic disappear. She knew she would come up available. Even if Lucius wasn't discovered for an extended period of time, the magic was gone.

Narcissa never thought she'd get bonded again, not after the torment she experienced at Lucius's hands, but she trusted Severus in a way she trusted no one except Draco. When Severus loved, he loved with his whole heart, and she knew he'd rather die than hurt either her or her son.

Narcissa didn't chasten him for his assumption. Severus knew her as well as she knew him.

The ceremony was set for the next day. The three of them spent a day sightseeing. Despite being able to easily travel, none of them had ever seen Spain and it was a beautiful sight to behold.

Draco acted like a kid for the first time in years and Severus's heart warmed at the sight. Narcissa's happy sigh alerted him to the fact that she felt the same way.

The next day when they looked into each other's eyes – after Severus's gaze moved appreciatively over her figure that was hugged perfectly within the dress – with only the bonder and Draco as witnesses, they pledged to each other that they would always be there for one another, no matter what.

"I love you. Forever and always," Severus vowed as their magic mingled.

Narcissa closed her eyes, feeling her magic accept Severus's in a way that it never had with Lucius. She always knew she loved Severus, but now she was positive they belonged with each other. "I love you, too. Forever and always."

"Take good care of my mother," Draco whispered.

With Severus's acute hearing, he heard it, though. "I will. I promise, Draco."

"I know. Make each other happy."

Narcissa turned to her son, and smiled, grateful that he supported this.

"Until death do you part, you will be forever bounded together. Is that understood?"

"Yes," Severus whispered and Narcissa echoed the sentiment.

"You may kiss your bonded."

Severus swept Narcissa into his arms and made sure she felt his love and passion. Narcissa returned the kiss as her hands gripped his soft hair. She yanked so their lips stayed pressed together. Only when she needed to breathe did she allow him to pull away.

"I'm so happy right now," Narcissa said. Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

"I am, too. In fact, I've never been this happy." He hugged her, not ready to let her out of his arms.

They soon left. Their arms stayed around each other as Draco left them to their own devices while he went to continue to explore Spain.

Neither had to ask what the other wanted to do. They got to their room and fell into bed. They made love for the first time as bonded husband and wife, and it was exquisite.


End file.
